


Author's Note

by umbrellaofshame



Series: Our complications make us who we are [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellaofshame/pseuds/umbrellaofshame
Summary: Literally just a bit of a ramble as to what is going on with my "Our complications make us who we are" series for anyone who might possibly be interested. No plot, only a bit of preview/information on where I'm going with it next.





	Author's Note

So, a quick (or maybe not so quick!) explanation of where the series is heading next, and when I'll be updating. Slight spoilers for hopefully future plot, if that bothers you. 

 

Basically, I've chosen to 'finish' _To The Port_ for a number of reasons before I really planned to, even though I know there are a number of threads still left unresolved. This doesn't mean that I've given up on this series, don't worry.

 

Firstly, this is because I really can't guarantee how frequently I'm going to be updating in the future. I have lots of ideas at the moment, but then again, I had no shortage of ideas in November and yet still managed to go on a six month hiatus, for which I can only apologise. For me, finishing the current story in the series will give me a bit of breathing space to plan what I want to do next, and also give people another completed story to read/re-read while the next remains in progress. I hate leaving people hanging, and while sometimes it's unavoidable, I don't want to drag out this current stage of the story longer than is necessary. Having the next in the series be a bit of a WIP will very likely happen, but at least I can be honest about that and come back to it, and the series, when the mood strikes me. I feel like I abandoned _To The Port_ very abruptly, and I want to try and avoid doing that again, or at least prevent any more narrative inconsistencies (due to me forgetting plot from over a year ago) within the one story. 

 

Secondly, I feel that in terms of story arcs this part of the story has run its course a bit, though of course we still have unresolved crap to deal with. If _Sleeping_ was Ross and Smith going from enemies to fuck buddies (for want of a much better term), and _Hurricane_ was them negotiating a bit more of a friendship, even a relationship, then _To The Port_ has been them facing the rocky Danny situation and beginning to introduce Trott into that part of their lives. If I do write more (and I really hope I do), then I hope the next story will be about incorporating Trott more and more, and also about Ross confessing a bit more to not being the full Dom that Smith has presumed him to be. I think there's a lot of potential there (even though the idea is intimidating me a bit haha), so we'll have to see how I get on. I can't promise that it won't become a bit of a dangling WIP for periods of time, but at least people can hopefully go into it aware of that possibility. There's nothing I hate more than getting really into a story and having it cut off abruptly, so I feel your pain. 

 

And finally, just the way I wrote it seemed to give it a natural stopping point, which is rare in my experience. More likely than not I'll basically take up the next story (and PLEASE if anyone has any title ideas, hit me up) where this one left off, but I liked finishing on a bit of an introspective, but happy Smith and didn't want to waste the opportunity to finish up kind-of-gracefully.

 

If anyone has actually sat through this very self-indulgent ramble, thank you very much - I just wanted to establish what will be happening next for those who might be interested. In general please feel free to send me your comments, your pleas for me to get writing again already, and your ideas for what you want to see next. All of these are always massively appreciated. The comments brighten my day no end, the pleas are what have actually made me start writing again after my long break, and the ideas are what has kept the story rolling this long. In a way I feel like this series has really become more of a collaborative effort, and I'm really grateful for all the help. You can comment here or come and chat to me on tumblr at umbrellaofshame (though I can only follow back on my main blog, so sorry about that!). Sorry to anyone I have not responded to, I can promise that your messages were read and were appreciated, and were instrumental to my efforts to resurrect a word document I'd barely touched in six months. I'm an unfortunate serial offender in the abandoning of fics, and I'm very happy that this one has not suffered the same fate (......yet).

 

Again thank you so very very very much for reading and encouraging me the whole way, you guys are amazing and I hope to be back soon xxx


End file.
